Untitled Story About Something
by Arcade Doll
Summary: Mello and Near get partnered up for a school project... Oneshot. MelloxNear


Why him? Of all the people in class why did I have to be paired up with him? Anyone would've been better, even that idiot who spends all day picking his nose in the corner. But no, I was partnered with Near.

The project is due tomorrow and we haven't even started yet. I've been avoiding him, hopefully he took that as a sign to just do the project on his own… I doubt it.

I sat staring out the window, it seemed like fall had changed to winter without me noticing. Snow was falling lightly and melting as it hit the ground. It would have to snow a lot harder before it would stick. I was just about to take a bite of my chocolate bar when a small voice said "hello" in my ear. I spun around to find myself face to face with Near. How had I not noticed him? No escape now, there goes my avoidance tactic.

"Our project is due tomorrow." Near said.

"Yeah, did you do it?" I asked.

"It's a team project, we're supposed to do it together."

"I'm not working with you, do it on your own if you want a grade."

"I'm not doing it without you." He insisted.

I swallowed a big piece of chocolate I had in my mouth before letting out a sigh. "Fine, but if I'm going to have to work with you we better at least get a good grade. You done all your classes today?"

"Yes."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall and into my room. "We're not leaving until it's done." I ordered.

He looked up at me with his creepy smile. "Let's start then. Paper?"

"Over there." I pointed to my desk, as I sat down on the floor and hit my head against the wall. "It's going to be a long day."

He grabbed a few sheets of paper and put them on the floor in front of me and sat down himself. He had a little box in his hands as well. "What's that?"

He opened it to reveal a set of cards I'd forgot I owned. He set to work building a tower of them. "Hello? The project." I tried to remind him.

"This will help me think."

I rolled my eyes and hit my head against the wall again. "Why me?"

I tried to ignore him and think something to do for the project; my head went blank. I looked at Near again. He didn't seem to be thinking of anything but his little card tower. I leaned over and let out an incredibly over dramatic sigh, blowing the whole tower down, "Oops. Sorry." I said sarcastically.

He didn't react, just started building again from the beginning. "Erg, you're annoying." I growled.

"Why?" He asked.

I looked at him exasperated. "What're we going to do for the project? Can we get it over with quick? The sooner I get away from you the better." I threw a piece of paper at him, but it swooped around and hit me in the nose instead. He ignored me and went back to his cards.

It was already dark outside by the time I thought of something to write. "Untitled project about something." I wrote at the top of the page. _Brilliant._ I looked at the clock; it was almost midnight. Near's card tower was looking quite epic by this point. It wasn't just a tower, more like a castle. There were only a few cards left he hadn't stacked. I wondered what he'd do when he was done. Maybe he'd grab the paper and write out a brilliant essay now fully formed in his mind? _That's probably it._

He stacked the last few cards, then sat back to take a look. He sat there with his chin on his knee. "Well? What're we going to do for the project?" I asked.

"I can't think of anything." He said.

I growled and banged my head against the wall. Near knocked his castle over and started again. I went to the cupboard and grabbed out my biggest chocolate bar. I needed it.

By the time I'd finished my chocolate bar and Near had finished his castle we only had a few hours left before classes. I was lying on my back on the floor and Near was staring at his castle thoughtfully. "We're going to get an F." I said.

"Why?" Near asked.

I groaned. "Because we haven't done anything. What a waste of time."

"I couldn't think with you here." He said.

"You were the one being distracting, I wasn't doing anything!"

"You distract me."

He was suddenly sitting on top of me. I automatically tried to push him off, but he grabbed a hold of my shirt and wouldn't move. His face was coming closer to mine; I licked my lips in anticipation. He stopped. I was going to say, "What are you doing? Get off!" But for some reason what came out was "What are you waiting for?"

"I thought you'd want to be the one to make the first move, so I am waiting for you to kiss me." Near said, his face only a few inches from mine.

"It's not the first move if you're sitting on me."

"Oh, would you like to sit on me then?"

"You're missing the point. You sitting on me was the first move."

"I didn't think you would do anything if I didn't." He got off and went back over to his card castle.

I followed. With a flick of my finger I knocked the castle down. Near stared blankly. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because you made me get an F."

"We still have a few hours left to finish."

I smirked and knocked him onto his back, climbing on top of him. "But now I'm definitely too distracted to work."

I brought my lips down to his... and yes, we got an F.


End file.
